Crumpled letter
In , there are five documents with the name crumpled letter, one of which is added by the , and another by the . Crumpled letter (from Halley) |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = On body far south of Condyle}}This letter is found on a body far south of Condyle at the hidden treasure marker, along with the key to burned down house. Journal entry : Janne, : Come back to me, I'm begging you. Each day's more dangerous than the last. There's strange men lurking outside the house. Watching me. Carrying weapons. I'm afraid they know something about our stash of valuables and are waiting for a chance to rob us - or worse. : I remember what you wrote earlier. That you can't abandon your post now, that they owe you back pay, that if you don't wait, the coin's gone for good. But what would you rather be - a rich widowers, or a poor husband? : Your Halley Associated quest *A Plea Ignored Crumpled letter (from Olle) |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = Now or Never}}This letter is found on a body in the sewers just after the rats during Now or Never. Journal entry : Jouke, : Master Varese's asked after his coin. For the first and last time. Either you repay it all with interest tomorrow or learn exactly why Master Varese's called "The Cleaver." : Olle Associated quest *Now or Never Crumpled letter (from Robert de Mere) |Weight =0.01 |Value =1 }} Journal entry : Dear Sir, : You were kind enough to share with me your doubts concerning the contract. You made it clear you believe it impossible for a man to turn into a nekker. You even drove the point home with a humorous comparison, saying, I believe, "same as a pig won't turn into a horse, not even if you strap a saddle on it and call it Black Beauty." : It is entirely possible that you are right. But if there exists even the shadow of a chance that my son has been imprisoned in the body of that monster, that some spell or curse has done this to him, then I will not rest until I try every possible way of helping him. : That is why I would ask you to refrain from further attempts at humor and keep your doubts to yourself. Instead, channel those energies towards doing the job for which you shall be paid. Catch the nekker, and collect your gold. The rest should not interest you. : Respectfully yours, : ''-Robert de Mere'' Associated quest * Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear Upgrade Diagrams - Part 4 Crumpled letter (from Robbe) |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = during From Ofier's Distant Shores |ID = th1010_boots_note}} Journal entry : Tuur, : Ulrich told me to send you one of those stolen diagrams. He's dead set on puzzling them out quick as possible. No idea what's put the fire to his breeches – but knowing him, there's coin involved, sure as shaving. So if you do manage to decipher anything, write me first and we'll reconnoiter on what to do next. That lout's starting to rile me – sits on his arse all the time, getting up only to come chew us out. High time he was taught a lesson. : ''-Robbe'' Associated quest *From Ofier's Distant Shores Crumpled letter (from Jochen) |Weight = 0 |Value = 1}} Journal entry : Janne, : Dean Marcellus has made it clear that as a specialist in postconjunctive species I am to provide you with all the help necessary in preparing for the trip you are planning. Maybe I will start with a warning: it's pure madness. Assuming that you survive teleportation -- and opening a stable portal several dozen meters above the ground is, as you know, highly risky -- you will then be torn to shreds. As much as Vampires Superiores are actually rational creatures with developed cognitive and analytical functions, other species may be less open to attempts to make contact. : If by chance you do live to have an audience with this Unseen Elder, do the following immediately: genuflect, say words of greeting in their language -- "eclthi, lautni ama" -- and place on the ground the attached Haakland aragonite crystal as a gift. Then, and only then, is there the slightest chance that you will be heard. But, by the gods, speak quickly and don't waste your words. : ''-Jochen Brandt'' Associated quest *What Lies Unseen pl:Pomięty list ru:Смятое письмо Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:The Witcher 3 quest items Category:Blood and Wine books Category:Blood and Wine quest items Category:Hearts of Stone books